Death Note: The Reawakening
by bakataku.ime1
Summary: 5 years after the death of Light Yagami: A mysterious new Shinigami appears in the Shinigami Realm, asking for Ryuk's whereabouts. After hearing his story, the Shinigami decides to drop a death note of his own...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: First off, I'd like to let you know that I'm a huge fan of Death Note. And if you are too, you would know that there is a suspensory cliff hangover shown in the movie: Visions of a God. Ever since I saw that, I've always wanted to see it continue from there. However, there is no continuation of the series, and it looks like I'll just have to use my imagination to create my very own sequel.

If you have not seen Death Note, or have not finished it, I would advise you go complete the series first, as Death Note is really a highly enjoyable and engaging anime.

If you have finished the series but haven't seen this cliff hanger from the movie, here it is:  watch?v=VvmQNN5N4TM&feature=kp

_Spoiler Ahead: Basically, what's going on is that Light Yagami turns into a Shinigami, the new one shown in the video. He gets bored of the Shinigami world and decides to "accidently" drop a death note of his own… Here it goes again._

"Who are you?" inquired a bored-looking face of a certain Death God named Ryuk.

"I came to see you," responded the voice of another, this one skeletal in appearance, with red eyes glowing through its eye sockets. "I have something to ask you."

"Something?"

"You'll find it worth your time," the Death God replied before hurling a dark, bitter-looking apple at the host.

Taking a look at the bland apple, Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle, "I'd prefer one that's juicer."

"I want to go to the human world," the other pressed on, "I'm sick of this boring world; I heard the human world is interesting."

"It's a boring world, with boring people doing boring things. But the man who tried to change the world was interesting."

After a long pause, Ryuk continued, "Anyway, I'm bored now. I'll tell you about it. To pay you back for the unpalatable apple."

Ryuk raised his head towards the monotonous sky, "That's right. This is the story about a man who tried to change the world and become a God."

**Flashback:** _Someone must do it. We must not continue like this. Day after day, the same thing keeps happening. It's better for the world if these people die. That's right. The world is sinking. It's better of the degenerative men die. Do it. Use the Death Note to change the world. I'm going to eliminate anyone who's guilty without question. This will clean up the whole world! Cowards and criminals are going to die of heart attacks. The rest of the world will know the bad guys are being wiped out. I want the world to know that I exist. The power to retaliate crimes. And… the judgment of justice! And then the world will change for the better. And I'll create a new world with only kind men who I recognize. And I will become… the God of the new world._

Ryuk looked at the notebook in his hand with the name 'Light Yagami' etched in it, "You were not God," he whispered, "You were just… Gone already?"

Ryuk tuned his head to notice the disappearance of the other Death God, the one who had wanted answers from him in the first place.

He let out a small laugh, "You should go and take a look. Someone might pick up the notebook if you are lucky. And you will get to see something you won't forget for the rest of your life."

"Isn't that right? Right? Light…"


	2. Reawakening

"Here, catch!"

"Please stop," begged a short, feeble girl, as she desperately tried to get her lunch back, "I haven't eaten at all today!"

"Well it looks like you won't be eating anything for lunch either!" replied the bully as she tossed the lunch back to her associate. This cycle went on for quite a while until one of the girls decided it would be funny to "accidently" miss and let all the food fall on the ground.

"Oops, that's on us!" giggled the two girls, now running down the hallway to avoid getting caught.

The victim groaned, as she witnessed her unappetizing lunch lying on the floor. In truth, she hadn't eaten the day before either. Her parent's cared little about her, and her lunch, supposedly the only meal she would have for the day, was tossed and thrown to the floor by those… idiots-who-have-nothing-better-to-do-than-to-ruin-lunches, as she liked to call them in her head.

"Well, food _is_ food, even if they're on the floor," she said to herself before starting towards her lunch. _Now how should I eat this,_ she pondered until…

"Saki-chan, wait!"

Saki turned around to witness a messy-looking boy running across the hall towards her.

"Takashi, I thought you were absent today!" she exclaimed as Takashi reached her.

"Mom decided midday that I was healthy enough to attend school again. Half of a day is still better than none, right?"

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked when he saw Saki stretching towards a food tray on the floor. "Don't tell me you're going to eat that."

"No, it's fine. Really," Saki replied in an attempt to spare Takashi from her troubles.

"It's obviously not. Here, have some of my lunch. My mom always packs more than I need anyways,"

"I really can't…"

"There's no problem. In fact, you'll be helping me out. Like I said before, I can't finish all this myself," Takashi handing her a portion of his lunch. "It was them again, wasn't it? Sorry I wasn't there."

But Saki was already wolfing down the food at 100 miles per hour, too concentrated on it to be listening to what Takashi was saying.

"Hey, are you sure you're getting enough food every day; you always seem kind of hungry to me. Like, really hungry."

"Of course I am! There's no need to worry about me, honestly." Saki muffled through all the food in her mouth. "You're helping me enough already."

"Well, I'll trust you on that. Class is about to start, so I say we should start heading back."

Saki agreed, and they both began to head back to their next class. _Why do I always have to find myself lying to him? _

**After school…**

"I'll see you tomorrow!" waved Takashi as their path parted.

"Yeah, you too."

Saki walked home dreadfully, knowing what was coming. Her parents would either be yelling at each other, or at her. Either way, it wasn't a good situation to be in.

She closed her eyes, steps away from the entrance of her house, as an attempt to brace herself for the inevitable. When she opened her eyes again, however, something dark caught her eye. Curious, Saki went over and picked a black book turned on its back. _Maybe it's someone's diary or just a private book, I should put it back._ That was, until curiosity got the better of her and she flipped the book around.

"Death…Note…"


	3. Dawn

"I regret to inform this class that two of our students will no longer be with us."

Instantly the noise in the classroom multiplied exponentially. "What, did they transfer or something?" a student called out.

"That information is private and will not be shared with you," replied the homeroom teacher. "Now please quite down and return to your seats. Class is about to begin."

Takashi's eyes scanned the classroom, looking for any missing students. His eyes rested upon two empty seats. _It's them! The girls who were teasing Saki-chan the day before are really gone! Well, it'd make sense that they'd both want to transfer together, since they are pretty close. _Turning towards Saki-chan, Takashi noticed the most peculiar thing: a small smile barely visible on the corner of her mouth. _That's strange, she doesn't usually smile much. _

**After School…**

"They really are gone now. Hopefully they'll do well in their new school, and not annoy people so much. Or else they'll just end up with the same amount of enemies they had here." Takashi said while he walked with Saki on their way home, "Isn't that right?"

"Hopefully they'll do well? If they really did transfer, I'd hope that they face the same amount of trouble they caused to this school."

"But… why? And what do you mean 'If they really did transfer'?"

_Just forget it. You're too kind of a person to understand, _was what she wanted to say

Takashi shrugged, "Well here's where we split. See you tomorrow, Saki-chan!"

"Yeah, see you."

**At Home…**

_It worked! It worked! It worked! I can't believe it really worked! When I first picked it up, I had plenty of doubts but… _

"Seems like you're having plenty of fun with that," replied a mysterious voice from behind.

Saki whirled around, nearly screaming at what she saw.

"No need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. Just here to see how things have turned out," screeched the death god. _Interesting! She already started writing down names! One look at her eyes, and I can tell she was the right one to pick._

"H-how things have turned out? What do you m-mean?"

"That notebook you're using, it used to be mine."

"U-used to?"

"Once it hit this world, it becomes part of it. Meaning you, as the first person to pick it up, is the owner. Of course, it can be passed on, but I'll have to erase all your memories of it. I assume you read all the rules already?"

Saki responded by ever so slightly nodding her head.


	4. Suspicions

"What?!" exclaimed Takashi in response to the sudden news.

"What's wrong? Does it bother you?" inquired a middle-aged woman who had similar looks to Takashi; rather, he looked like her.

"Not at all! I'm glad you did that, mom, it's just… so sudden."

"I know what you mean. But I couldn't help but feel bad for that poor girl. Losing both of your parents at such a young age must be a terrible experience!"

A ring of the doorbell suddenly interrupted their conservation.

"And here she is! Be sure to treat her nicely, since sheis your new sister after all."

"Sorry for intruding." replied a small, timid voice.

"No need to be so formal. This is your home from now on."

_I can't believe it! Saki is really now my sister!_

**5 Hours Earlier…**

Saki was walking home when she spotted police cars surrounding the house. After getting a closer look, a police officer came to her and told her the news: that her parents have both died in a severe car accident. Saki was not surprised, however. After all…

**At School…**

"Yo, Yochi."

"W-What do you want, Sudou?" replied the shaken voice a slightly chubby boy.

"Lend me 'bout 2000 yen, will ya?" demanded the tall figure with a black jacket, and next to him, one with red.

"…again?"

"Are you saying you don't wanna?" threatened Sudou.

Knowing what was to come if he refused, Yochi slowly reached for his money and handed it over.

"I'll be going to the arcade again on my way home with this!" claimed Sudou with a taunting voice, waving the money in the air.

"I don't think so!"

"Oh? And who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that you took his money, and you're going to give it back."

"Bold, aren't you?" sneered Sudou, "Make me."

Takashi immediately went for the money held in Sudou's hands. However, Sudou moved quickly and countered it with a punch in the face. No sooner than that, did a full-fledged fight break out between them. Seeing his friend in trouble, the one in the red jacket decided to join the fight. Outnumbered and outmatched, Takashi was beaten up and thrown to the ground, along with the kid in which the money belonged to in the first place.

"All bark, but no bite," teased Sudou as he and his buddy left the scene.

Takashi slowly got up, wincing at the pain in his legs. He held out his hand and offered some of his own money, only to get his hand slapped away and ignored. Takashi merely shrugged at this response and went back to his own business.

Saki, however, would not stand for such a thing.

**At Home…**

"Writing down more names, I see. Interesting," cackled the death god in amusement, "What for?"

` "For those who hurt Takashi today, and that ungrateful bastard that acted rude to him," replied Saki angrily, as she furiously began writing down the names.

"Takashi? Is it that boy?" asked Light, "You know, I really don't understand why you would use the Death Note specifically for him. I mean, why do you even care?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Ah."

Saki continued writing down the three names, and then sat back. It was a while before she spoke again.

"I'm doing this for him because he can't do it himself. In fact, knowing him, he would definitely try to stop me if he knew what was going on. I don't think he fully understands what hate and revenge is, so by writing down the names of certain people, I'm helping him, whether he realizes it or not."

"Hey Saki, want to work on our homework together?" came the voice of Takashi across the door.

"You did say that people aren't able to see or hear you unless they've touched the Death Note, right?" whispered Saki.

"That's right."

Saki carefully hid the Death Note in one of her drawers and locked it before responding.

"Sure!"

"I'm coming in, then!" exclaimed Takashi as he opened the door to her room, temporarily stunned by the neatness of it, quite the opposite from his own. "Your room's really neat, Saki!"

"Thanks," Saki shyly responded before turning around and giving Light a look that told him to leave. The death god reluctantly left the house through the window, in search for some other interesting humanly things.

**Next Day…**

"Class, it seems as if another three students have transferred from this school."

"Again?"

"That makes five in less than a week!"

"What's going on?"

"Is this school haunted or something?!"

"Enough!" yelled the homeroom, "I don't know what made your classmates want to leave, but that's none of our business. And I can assure you, there is no 'curse' in this school!"

_It's those three from yesterday. I can understand why Yochi might want to transfer, but what about the other two? _Takashi thought, _Wait, something's not right…_

"Those transfers really make you think, huh?" said Takashi as he was walking home with Saki on the same day.

"W-what do mean?"

"I mean, about every person I have a problem with at school, they all end up transferring the next day. It's as if someone's watching.

"I think you're overthinking it. There are many reasons for people to transfer, so it's most likely just some coincidence.

"I guess you're right, but…"

**At Home…**

"This is no good," whined Saki as she lay down on her bed.

"What isn't good?" asked the curious death god.

"He's starting to get suspicious. Normally I wouldn't resort to it but, it looks like I'm going to have to write down the names of random people now. I'll also need to write unique causes of deaths so they won't link this directly to a new Kira case.

"New Kira? You mean there was an original Kira before?"

"You didn't know?" Saki asked in surprise, "It was such a huge case five years ago!"

"Guess I missed it," Light shrugged.

"Anyways, I'd better get writing, before he gets even more suspicious. I'm doing it for his own good, but he won't realize that."

Saki wrote down a few names, then coming up with distinct deaths for each, such as:

"Car crash, drowning in a pool, seizure, severe fall…"

It is worth noting, however, that instead of feeling remorse of the number of murders she was committing by writing, she was getting more into it, name by name. Somehow, it felt… fun to her. _I must be going insane! I'll just finish up with this one, and that's it. No more killing._

"Cause of death… Hhm… Got any ideas, death god?"

Light was too busy at the moment chomping down a bag of potato chips he had brought from the food pantry, "Yum! This stuff is real good. It has some sort of familiar tastes in it, making me want to solve equations with my left hand and write down names with my right."

"What are you talking about? I've got to come up with a cause before a certain amount of times, you know?"

"How about…deadly disease?"

"Deadly disease…"


End file.
